Momomiya's Oath
by Angel's Charm
Summary: 3 entirely different cultures. 3 totally different people. Connected. Forever. AU
1. Prologue

**Momomiya's Oath**  
By Angel's Charm 

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Myrrten, Delonte and my OC's. This disclaimer is for all my chapters (I forget it all the time...but not this time –Grin- I just love copy-paste!)

Chapters: Prologue-?  
Pairings: Yami/Hikari and a couple of others.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV  
Prologue  
AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

**3000 years ago, Delonte, Motjavik**

Red. Heat. Screams. Pain. Fire. Men raping women. Men slaughtering children. Vampires sucking on innocent people's necks. Children crying for their parents.

Nobody came to help the poor civilans of the once proud city of Delonte.

In all this chaos, a young boy was running. His white sweater was now blackened by the ash of the burning houses. Tears were streaming out of his once kind and warm, but now unseeing eyes. His bare feet were covered by burns, but the boy didn't care. He just kept running.

In another part of Delonte, another teenage boy was looking for his parents. His eyes held a kind of desperation, but they were also hardened with determination. After all, a hunter in training was not supposed to show weaknesses.

The young mage looked at the chaos. Nothing was going to be the same again. His entire tribe had been killed. Everyone was dead, except him and one other. They would continue the tradition. She casted him a look filled with pity. He glared at her. They took off together.

Those three were chosen when they were still babies. It was said that the dragon Goddess Myrrten, the one who awoke only in times of need, blessed them and placed her sign on them.

Three entirely different kids, with strenghts never seen before.

They represented the hope in the hearts of all people.

One, the Innocent. Gifted with Sight and Change. The one to open the gate to knowledge. Nor the future nor people could keep something secret from him. He could alter forms and minds to his will.

Two, the Hunter. Gifted with Ability and Chaos. Dark and light intertwined, creating a power never seen before. He possessed a mental and physical strenght that could move Heaven and Earth.

Three, the Mage. Gifted with Knowledge and Power. The one to face them all. He was only 17, but already a Wise Mage.

Those three were bonded...by Momomiya's Oath.

They didn't now that they were special, nor did they know that they had to save the world...again.

**2005, Somewhere on Earth**

Three teenagers just woke up with the same question.

"What the hell was that ?"

-

-

-

Myrrten awoke and flew up.

_It has begun... _

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

R&R? Please?

_Push the button and let me know..._


	2. Truth

And here is (finally) the first chapter of Momomiya's Oath.

Momomiya's Oath  
By Angel's Charm 

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Myrrten, Delonte and my OC's.  
Chapters: 1-?  
Rating: K

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV  
**Chapter 1.: Truth  
**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"Ryou ! Everything ok? You started screaming and crying in your sleep..." Ryou's father stormed into the boy's room.

"I'm fine dad. Everything is just fine. Might as well stand up now..." The last sentence was muttered under Ryou's breath. _I hate mornings...yuh!_

His father smiled and ruffled through Ryou's snowwhite hair. "See you downstairs, Ryou." He left the boy alone.

Ryou just nodded and rubbed in his brown eyes in a desperate attempt to force sleep away. When he looked at his alarm clock, he noticed that it was zooming and beeping. It was only 6.30 AM...normally, it woke him up at 7... He pushed the snooze button.

_How come I didn't hear it? And why do I have to wake up so soon?_

After taking a shower and finding his necessary schoolbooks, Ryou went down to eat. His father was already sitting in the kitchen, a cup of hot tea in front of him. He was reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Father. Did you sleep well?" His father folded the paper in two and smiled at his son.

"Good morning to you too, son. Yes, I did sleep well. Better than you, I suppose." He shot Ryou a questionning glance. "I woke up from your screams. Are you sure everything's fine?"

Ryou walked over to the cupboards to get himself a knife and a cup, then walked over to the table and sat down.

"Honestly, father, everything is fine. I can't even remember what I dreamed about. I just know that it seemed very real…" _And bad, with a lot of pain and sorrow._

"If you are sure...Don't hesitate to tell me if something is wrong." He gave Ryou one last encouraging nod and opened his newspaper to continue where he had left off.

"I will do that father." Ryou poured himself a cup of tea and nipped of it. Deciding it was good, he sipped again and started on his breakfast. When his father went to wash himself, he cleaned up the table, made his lunch and left for school.

**Lenton High School**

"Hey Ryou!" A young girl waved at him when he passed.

"Hey Tyani!"

"How come you are so late?" At Ryou's confused look she added: "Don't you have acting classes now?"

"Oh my...gotta go, Tyani, bye...and thanks!"

"You're welcome Ryou!" Tyani giggled and joined her other friends.

"Ryou! What took you so long? We thought you wouldn't show up today! Give here that bagpack and get on that stage."

"Sorry Minna, it won't happen again!" Ryou strapped of his bagpack and hopped on the stage.

"Hey Ryou! Glad you could make it. Here."

A blond haired boy with blue eyes handed him a wooden sword.

"Thanks Xander."

Minna clapped in her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay people. Now that we finally have the honour to have Ryou with us –Ryou blushed- let's play. The fight scene please." They all took in their poses and began.

And so began another avarage day for Ryou Bakura. What he didn't know, was that he hadn't much of those days left...

**2 weeks later**

"Ryou! You've got mail!"

"Coming dad!" Ryou sprinted down the stairs and to the front door where a postman was waiting.

"Sign here please. Thank you." The man handed Ryou a package, tapped his hat as a goodbye and left.

Ryou studied the package. No address…But it seemed normal enough: it was brown, not too big, not too small. Just average. When he shook it, something jingled inside. His curiousity got the best of him and he started to unwrap the package, when his father suddenly snatched it out of his hands.

"Don't you have work to do? Come on, you can open when you are finished with your homework." Ryou's dad laughed at the teens scowl.

"Up!" He pointed to the stairs to empasize his point. Ryou complied, but not without giving his father an angry look. Ryou's father just laughed and went to the living room, taking the package with him.

When the boy came down with his finished homework in his hands (as proof), he spotted the package on a little table in the corridor. He laid his homework down and took the package. He was just trying to sneak back to his room when he heard his father calling him.

"Done already, Ryou?" The man was leaning against the doorway. Said teen just rolled his eyes.

"Yes father. And if you want to check, it lies there on the table. Can I go and open it now?"

"Yes, yes. Go on, little impatient thing."

Ryou flashed a smile to his father and spurted to his room.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

_Finally. Now, what can it be?_

He slowly unwrapped the paper, and it revealed to be a wooden box. The jingling came fom inside.

_Hmmm, where's the lock? _

Suddenly, the box started to glow a little and a little golden lock appeared.

_Weird... _

He didn't think further of it and opened the box. In it was a circular object, but he couldn't see what it was because it was covered by a silver cloth. On it lay a note:

**To the one this box opens  
****Pure hearted, filled with light  
****Truth will come  
****One eye will close  
****The soul will see**

**Hearts and doors will open  
****Secrets will be shown  
****True sight will come  
****But darkness will be the price.**

_Vere strange. But what does it mean? And what's inside?_

He laid the note on his desk and slowly unwrapped the silver cloth. A beautiful golden ring appeared. It was made of the purest gold, and sparkled like diamands in the light. 5 pointers were attached to it, and in the center of the ring there was a piramid like piece, with a strange eye on it. A fine golden necklace was attached to the ring.

_Cool_.

The boy picked it up and hung it around his neck. The moment the ring touched his chest, a burning pain shot up his spine and spread through his entire body. Ryou screamed, but no sound came out of his throath.The ring started to give off a blinding light, and Ryou's eyes turned gold. The last thing the boy saw, was the golden silhouette of a man, who looked down at him with pity.

Ryou awoke half an hour later. His body felt like lead, and everything hurted.

_Everything is dark. How long have I been out?_

He walked, on the tast, to the knob and turned on the light. Everything remained dark.

_Must been a problem with my lamp._

Ryou half walked, half stumbled, out of his room to the corridor where he met his father.

"Ah, here you are. Now, what's in the package?"

"I'll show you. Could you just put on the lights for me?"

"What do you mean? Ryou, the sun is shining outside. Everything is clear." Ryou's eyes widened.

_No, no way. It just couldn't be..._

He touched the place where the ring had hung, but nothing was there. The ring was gone.

Ryou's scream could be heared by the neighbours.

_  
Truth has arrived...now to find Chaos..._

The package man changed into the silver Myrrten who flew off.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

So; I hope this chapter is less confusing than the first.

Thanks to Cerulean Whirlwind and Atemu Yugi lover34 for reviewing. Gives pats on your heads and Bakura plushies

Atemu Yugi Lover34: Normally, this shouldn't be a yaoi. And for the plot: wait, read and you'll see :P  
Cerulean Whirlwind: I hope this chapter is less 'Huh?' .

Please tell me if there are mistakes in it. (I'm sure there are...)

Ja Ne, AC.


	3. Chaos

Momomiya's Oath  
By Angel's Charm

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Myrrten, Delonte and my OC's.  
Chapters: 2-?  
Rating: K, but may go up.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV  
**Chapter 2.: Chaos  
**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Yuugi panted when he entered the Kame Game shop. A bell jingled, alerting the slumbering old man behind the counter. Grey-purple eyes opened and studied the 16 year old standing in front of their owner.

"Yuugi..." The elder came from behind the counter to check upon the teen, but the adressed just shook his head.

"Leave it, grandpa."

He brushed past said grandfather and whispered. "I'm in my room if you need me."

Soft footsteps paddled through the hallway and up the stairs. A door opening and closing, then the click of a lock.

Suguroku sighed. Every day the same problem. Yuugi would come home, or beaten up or fatigued from running and he would lock himself up in his room. Only coming down for dinner.

He slowly reached under the counter and took the brown package that laid there.

"Maybe you can cheer him up."

He doubted it. It was, after all, probably a prank. It was, however, strange that there was no return address.

-

The table was set, and 2 dishes filled with chicken and rice were waiting to be eaten.

"Yuugi! Dinner time!"

No answer came, not that he expected one. Yuugi only spoke when it was absolutely necessary. The kitchendoor opened a couple of minutes later and in came Yuugi. He sat down and started eating.

"Is it good?"

Silence greeted Suguroku's words.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Yuugi finished early, nodded to his grandfather and started to get up.

"Yuugi, wait. Something came with the mail for you."

Amethyst eyes looked uninterested but the youth waited patiently none the less for his grandfather to give his parcel.

"Here you go. Be careful, I don't know who sent it."

Yuugi merely shrugged, nodded a second time and left for his room again. Suguroku sat down and finished his chicken.

_When did he become so...emotionless?_

-

Yuugi tossed the package on his bed and continued on his homework. He hated math, but did it none the less. Carefully he copied down his answers on two other identical sheets, the homework of Ushio and Tasheki, his two bullies. When he finally finished, he stacked the papers away and plopped on his bed. Something hard dug in his belly. The package.

Yuugi sighed, sat up and started to unwrap the thing. A golden box appeared.

_Wow, they really overdid themselves this time._

He studied the thing, and tossed the box away, not willing to fall into another trap (the last one caused him to walk around with green hair) and went to bed.

3 AM

A soft sound woke Yuugi up. Sleepy amethyst eyes opened, then widened when they saw just what caused the buzzing noise. The golden box he received in mail was floating above his head...an suddenly dropped down...right on top of his nose.

Yuugi groaned, took the box, trew it away and snuggled back in his blankets. His rest was soon interrupted when the golden box decided to try a different tactic: it flew staight into Yuugi's stomach.

"Ouch!"

Yuugi shot up. The box floated innocently with an I-didn't –do-it air in front of him. Yuugi sighed, grabbed the box and removed the lid. In the box were what looked like over a 100 puzzle pieces.

_Just great..._

Yuugi sighed and started to assemble the puzzle (or at least that's what he thought it was), since the stupid thing wouldn't let him sleep. It was a lot easier than it seemed, and half an hour later, the puzzle was halfway done.

_I hope it's happy now, I need to sleep at least a bit.._

Yuugi carefully placed the puzzle and it's remaining pieces in the box and closed it. The box glowed for a second, but it seemed to understand that Yuugi needed to sleep. It stayed quiet during the rest of the night.

7 AM

"Yuugi! Wake up!"

The door of Yuugi's bedroom opened and in came Suguroku, who looked flabbergasted once he noticed that his grandson was already up and dressed. He was currently making his schoolbag, not even turning around once his grandfather opened the door.

"Well, that's a first. Breakfast in 5 minutes."

Suguroku closed the door and went back downstairs, wonderting what on earth could have made Yuugi get out of bed so soon. He didn't know it, but the reason was lying next to Yuugi's bed, now nearly finished and glowing an angry golden color.

The puzzle had woken Yuugi at 6 AM sharp, floating and glowing and buzzing till Yuugi gave in started working on it. The alarm went off half an hour later, signaling that it was time to prepare for school. Needless to say, the puzle was NOT pleased with this.

Yuugi closed his bag and hung it over his shouder. He checked his desk to see if he didn't forget anything and went to the door. The moment he wanted to open it, an angry golden flash lighted up the entire room. Yuugi found himself unable to move. The puzzle wanted to be solved, and well right now.

"Tonight..."

Maybe it was the tone of Yuugi's voice, or just the fact that the boy spoke, but the puzzle let him leave.

Yuugi ate his breakfast, kissed his grandfather on the cheek and left for school.

Silver eyes followed his every move.

-

Myrtten grew impatient. Why couldn't the boy just solve the puzzle? It would save her a lot of time. She sighed, then closed her eyes to take a nap. The boy had to solve the puzzle, one way or another. The puzzle wanted it, had chosen his bearer. And she would be there the moment it happened.

-

Yuugi settled down under the old Sakura tree. It was his favorite place to relax, and no one came to disturb him. He ate his lunch, yawned and closed his eyes. 5 minutes of rest wouldn't hurt.

"Hey, runt, wake up!" A harsh kick in his ribs.

Yuugi bolted up, all sleep gone.

"Awww, who's sleepy? Did mommy forget to give you a goodnight kiss?"

Yuugi stayed silent, as always, and looked down.

"Let's play then!"

-

Takeshi had gotten bored of him after three minutes of 'fun' and had decided to leave Yuugi be. So now the poor teen was in the men toilets, splashing water in his face and checking his upper body in the mirror. Not to much damage was done, luckily for him. Two ribs felt sore, probably bruised. Yuugi sighed and looked around. The grey, dirty walls reflected his inner self completely.

Dead. Cold. Alone.

That's what he was inside. But hey, he had to keep up the façade. His grandfather didn't know, but the old man was the only reason Yuugi hadn't comitted suicide yet. The old man would be devastated, and he didn't want that. The bell rang. One sentence rang through Yuugi's head when he walked back to his classroom.

The show must go on.

-

Myrrten shook her head. She couldn't understand why the puzzle chose such a strange human. On the other side, it had never let her down. Still, she couldn't understand the kid. And, in a strange way, it scared her. Yet, she knew he would be perfect for the shadows, and light was in him too, a fading ligth, but light none the less.  
Chaos had found it's master. But would the kid accept it?

-

Yuugi opened the door of the Kame Game Shop, only to be confronted with a sad look from his grandfather. He closed the door, cast his eyes downwards and passed his grandfather, up to his room. He didn't see the tear flowing over his grandfather's cheek.

The puzzle chose the moment that Yuugi entered his room and closed the door behind him to launch itself at the boy. Yuugi 'oofed' and threw an angry look at the puzzle. The half completed puzzle levitated itself and the golden eye stared back.

Glare. Stare. Glare. Stare. Glare. Blinding light.

Yuugi fell to his knees and covered his eyes. The puzzle floated in front of Yuugi, looking as innocent as ever. Yuugi swatted the puzzle out of the air and stumbled to his bed, where he sat down and pulled a first aid kit from under the bed. The puzzle looked curious as Yuugi applied some weird green substance on his ribs. At the puzzle's questionning glances (since when did a puzzle have emotions and other stuff?) Yuugi replied with "bruised". The puzzle flashed.

The teen sighed, pushed the first aid kit away and grabbed the almost complete puzzle out of the air, then reached over to his bedside table to take the remaining pieces. He spread them out on the bed, studied them and started puzzling.

Click

Click

The puzzle shone with glee. Yuugi rolled his eyes. 15 pieces left.

Click

Click

Click

"Don't you ever get tired of that glowing?"

The puzzled glowed brighter.

"I guess not."

Click

Click

10 pieces left.

Click

Click, click, click, click.

"Yuugi, dinner!"

Click

Yuugi looked up at his alarm clock. The red numbers showed him that it was 18u35.

Click

3 pieces left.

Eat first or complete strange puzzle thing?

The puzzle glowed angry, and heated up. Yuugi sighed. The three corner pieces were left.

Click, click.

1 left.

Click

"Happy now?"

The puzzle jumped out of his hands and started to glow a dark golden color. Wind started to blow in his room, and was it his imagination or was it getting dark?

"You can stop that now, besides I'm going to eat."

Yuugi stood up and walked to his door, but found it locked. He turned the key, but it didn't budge. Okay, so now he was becoming scared. The puzzle hopped on his shoulder and rubbed itself against the other's cheek. After that, it jumped of and floated in front of Yuugi's face. The moment Yuugi looked at it, he felt he couldn't take his eyes of it anymore. A chain appeared around a loop on top of the puzzle and a now very scared Yuugi felt how his hands (on their own!) grabbed it and placed it around his neck.

The puzzle's color started to change. One half became darker and darker, the other very light. The light spread out on the chain, now one black and one silver half. Wind turned around Yuugi, sending him tumbling on the ground. His two bruised ribs ached, and Yuugi winced. Suddenly, he heard a female voice.

Chosen one, be wise and hard  
For this is your definite path  
Embrace the light, feel shadow's touch

Stengthen your soul, let no one in  
Be hard as rock and bend like wind  
For this is not an easy gift

Do not fail  
That is your task  
Embrace it now  
That's what I ask

Icy cold and hot steam coursed over Yuugi's body. The boy screamed as two foreign powers entered his body and melted together to create chaos. Everything hurt, but this was nothing compared to what happened next. The chaos started to enter his soul, becoming one with him, and Yuugi felt all his strenght leave him. He fell to the ground like a rag doll, and pain like thousands of blades pierced him. Yuugi fainted. When everything was done, the puzzle glowed once more, washing a healing light over him. It fell silent then, resting innocently and content on Yuugi's chest.

-

Myrrten smiled. The puzzle was right after all. Now just one more mortal to go. Up to Egypt.

-

Amethyst eyes opened, closed and opened again. Yuugi sat up and looked around.

_Where the hell am I?_

"The Shadow Realm. This is where you will be untill you master what's been given to you."

A person who looked like Yuugi's twin appeared from, well, thin air?, and grinned.

"Welcome, Yuugi. My name is Atemu, but you may call me Yami. I'm the guardian and master of the realms, and I'll be your tutor."

Yuugi decided he'd really like to faint again.

Yami laughed. This was going to be fun.

-

Suguroku cried softly when the doctor told him the news.

"He's in a coma, sir. We have no clue as how it happened or what may have caused it. I'm very sorry."

_Yuugi..._

-

DO NOT HIT ME! Thank you! I know it's been an awfuly long time and well yeah, I don't have an actual excuse, so I can just say... I'm very, very sorry, I really am. I just didn't have the time anymore. Those who are still confused about this whole thing, read the first chappie, it contains a lot of hints. If you really want to know more, say so in a review and I'll mail you.

Hopefully, till soon.

Sayônara, AC


End file.
